Barely Alive
by Mimic12355
Summary: An inmate known as Pall 'The Lash' Olen was one of the many prisoners at Carnate when the earthquake hit and let loose the creatures of evil. Listen to this inmate's long, and little strange, journey to escape. R


A random story I decided to make for no real reason. Heck, it might even go somewhere… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Suffering.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was starting to get dark in D-block of Abbot State Penitentiary, a prison on an island called Carnate. The island had a history of strange and dark stories. Many involve the death of someone, some just the case of insanity of a few individuals. Ranging from Dr. Killjoy (no one knew what happened to him, rumors say that the last experiment he did involved something about s machine that turned him into a ghost) to the three little girls (Who accused to some villagers of being witches during the 17th century) to the strange happenings in the prison itself (The executioner named Hermes killed himself in the gas chamber for reasons unknown to everyone but Hermes himself). Whatever the case, this island is the last place anyone would visit (let alone live). There were some cases where a C.O. would rather quit then go to this place.

Prisoner number 13220A known as Pall "The Lash" Olen. He was on death row for killing two robbers at a bank, not once but 10 times each. He used to have an average job as an editor for the local newspaper. He went to the bank to get a withdrawal but then there was a robbery in progress. When one of the robbers tried to shoot him, Pal just rushed forward and grabbed the gun from the man's hand (shooting him in the head five times). The other suffered the same fate. So now here was, arrived a few weeks ago, in the possible worse place in the world. Pall was also known to monolog long random metaphors of the situations he's in, habit he got into when he was an editor. He was sitting in his cell as he heard some of the nearby inmates talking. They were talking about an inmate named Torque, man who was arrested for killing his family (or so they said). Pall listened to the conversation since he had nothing to do.

"Hey, did you hear? Torque just came to the island." Said some random inmate.

"Who?"

"Some guy who killed his family."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him. He even killed a bunch of guys at the dock as soon as they tried to jump him."

"With what?"

"That the thing, he did it with his bare hands."

"Damn… wouldn't want to fight against that guy."

Pall heard about Torque on the news with the TV on the wall. It was an interesting case. He was convicted for killing his wife and two kids, yet he said he didn't remember anything when it happened (he blacked out when all this happened). Though, people would be luck enough to hear the guy say anything in person. From what others said about him, he rarely talks unless it's something he needs to say. That's what happened when you lived a life like Torque did, must have traumatized him mind or something. Pall's train of thought was interrupted when he heard some doors clicked. Speak of the devil, here he came.

He was walking down the hallway with a few officers escorting him, he was going to D-27 (Which was though another hallway, up the stairs, another hallway, and passed the security check). He had on orange pants, white tank top, shoes, and handcuffs. He had tan skin, brown eyes, roughly 5 foot something over 7 (Pall wouldn't tell), long sideburns, and was well-built. He didn't look the type to go on a killing spree if you didn't count the blood on his shirt. As Torque walked passed his cell with others making comments about Torque, Pall began to monolog in a dull tone.

"The prisoner Torque was walking down the row of cells with his hands bound by the officer's cuffs. He was quiet, too quiet… His past was haunting his mind, I could only imagine what is going though his head as he looked at me while passing by. Probably thinking that I'm crazy, talking to myself like this. After hearing the phenomenon that happened at the docks, I'm feeling something about him will collide with the fate of all the inmates. Something is going to take place that will cause many bad situations to happen…" Pall said. This earned some laughs and cackles from nearby cells, it was funny listening to Pall say these comments. Pall does this type of thing when he's not thinking. It's as if someone was talking though him like a narrator.

A few minutes passed and the inmates calmed down a bit (Thanks to the officers there). Everything seemed to be going well… as well as Carnate could get anyways. Pall was staring at the ceiling from his bed. He wondered what it was like to be a warden in this place, probably drove you crazy. There were 8 wardens in the last ten years from what he heard. No one knew why this happened but it did. He was shocked back to reality as the place started to shake. There seemed to have been a tremor, the walls cracked and some rubble fell from the ceiling. The lights flickered as the inmates said stuff like "What's going on?" or something like that. There was a ling pause as a loud screech pierced the air, along with a scream. There were some screaming about monsters and just screaming. Just as suddenly as it started, it all suddenly became silent.

"Well," Pall said. "I'm not going to find out what happened by just lying here." Pall reluctantly got up and started to walk over to the bars to see what happened. Just as he got close to them, the bars got cut to pieces by something that sped by. The door fell to the ground in two pieces.

"What in the hell was that? No way that's human. Well, I better stop talking to myself and find out what's up." He said to… himself. He walked out of the cell to see a gruesome sight. There was blood everywhere, there was some pooling from the nearby cells. There were bodies on the floor, along with some type of blade sticking in the ground. Pall walked over to it and yanked it out (Can't run around the place with nothing to defend yourself). "Nothing says 'beware' like a blade from the ground. Ok, now where to go… Smart thing to do is find a way out of this block. Wonder if anyone's alive."

Just then, a creature drops from the ceiling. It had blades from its arms and legs. It had no neck and was looking to cut Pall to ribbons. Now Pall wasn't going to stand there like an idiot and let some freak of nature slice him to bits. So as it rushed at him, he ducked from the slash and stabbed as much as he could at the thing. With a spray of blood, it fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell is it… looks like a spider…. That's it, I'm getting out of here." With that said, he walked toward the hall where the way out was. Unbeknownst to Pall, he wasn't the only one who was let loose. Just as he left the area to search for an exit, someone came into it with a bloody shiv in onehand, a gun in another,and some painkillers in his pocket. It was Torque, the badass killing machine.

* * *

That's it for now, can't think of anything else. Stay tune to find out what happens next. 


End file.
